Sith Imperium Times Issue 237 (13) Special Edition
DARTH ARESTENAX, DARTH VINDICTIVA, PRINCE WILLERICK KILLED! '' By Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' VOSS KA -- The bells tolled in the city of Voss Ka and across the Imperium as news reached the capital that His Imperial Majesty, Darth Arestenax Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Her Imperial Highness Darth Vindictiva, Crowned Princess and His Imperial Highness Prince Willerick were all killed in short succession. Darth Arestenax and Darth Vindictiva were assassinated on board the Sovereign by an unknown insurgent shortly after a cease fire had been declared between government and rebel forces which had been engaged in combat over Hoth. The insurgent, who was viewed by many but slipped away during the chaos of the event, yelled "For Amgarrak!" as he fired at the Lord Emperor. Her Imperial Highness Darth Vindictiva valiantly threw herself in front of her beloved father but the round, imbued with some form of Force corruption stuck and killed both the Princess and the Lord Emperor. Billions of citizens have been reported flocking to the government buildings to express their deeps sadness over the loss of the three beloved members of the Imperial Family. Her Majesty Darth S'rahnia, Dowager Empress of the Sith Imperium and His Grace, Duke Andrekios the spouses of the Lord Emperor and Crowned Princess respectively were seen drapped over their beloveds as they passed and became one with the Force. His Imperial Majesty's last actions were to pardon the fugitive, Darth Bhula, his ex-wife and to declare Darth Salvatus, his eldest son, as heir to the throne. Shortly after, His Majesty, Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium assumed the role of sovereign and declared that the Imperium shall mourn it's losses. Among the high profile casualties in recent months were Prince Willerick who was killed on Dromund Kaas by agents of Darth S'rahnia. Witnesses report that Darth Rae'vyn, Knight of the Imperium and loyal servant of the Dowager Empress was directly responsible for the young prince's death. Additional eye witness testimony suggest that the Prince's death may have been an accident. Immediately after his ascension, His Majesty, Darth Salvatus, briefly addressed the citizens of the Imperium. "We are saddened today by the loss of our master and my sister." Said His Majesty, The Emperor. "Darth Arestenax was a great man, but unlike those before him he will live on in his dynasty and in us. We are the One Sith. We are united and under one overlord we are strong. On this day, the day of melancholy ascension we shall mourn our loss but we shall advance into the future together. Our new era shall be a testament to the legacy of our Lord Emperor Arestenax. May he ever watch over us and may the Force serve us still." Memorials for the fallen and the ceremonial coronation of His Majesty, the Emperor have been set for the newly decreed Imperium Week CIVIL WAR ENDS: AFTERMATH ''By 'Lilaya Martell, SIT Palace Correspondent VOSS KA -- Tensions run high in the capital as all watch and wait to see the judgment of His Majesty, the new Emperor. Small meetings with council members and an executive session of the council led to only small changes in the council's heirarchy suggesting that for the most part, His Majesty, Darth Salvatus is chosing to begin his new rule with mercy as opposed to bloodshed. "His Majesty had decreed that we have experienced enough bloodshed as the result of the civil war." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace Spokesman. "The Emperor will enact his justice and turn our attention to the true enemy, the Jedi, the Republic, the search for the assassin who killed our Lord Emperor and Regent and the prosecution of Darth Rae'vyn who was responsible for the murder of Prince Willerick" As a result of their leadership roles in the insurgency His Majesty, the Emperor, decreed that Darth Ray'ak shall be reduced in rank to Deputy Minister and will report to Her Reverence, Darth Bhula, the Reverend Mother and Knight Commander of the Knights of the Imperium. Darth Bhula was formerly known as Lord Pyara was pardoned as one of the last actions of Lord Emperor Arestenax. In addition to Darth Ray'ak, Darth Si'alla has also been repremanded and Darth Tykas has been reduced in grade from Knight Captain to Knight. Her Majesty, Darth S'rahnia, Dowager Empress was punished by elevating Darth Bhula to equal status in the Imperial Family and sources report that the Emperor felt her loss of a son and husband partially due to her actions will haunt her for the rest of her life and serve as punishment in and of itself. The Lord Wrath, Darth Azu'lae, is reported as having stated that the punishment was "Not enough" suggesting that the Dowager Empress and her insurgent compatriots should have faced sterner penalties but the Lord Wrath subsequently suggested that the Emperor's merciful approach may be best for the situation. In an open session of the High Council. Council Members were summoned to explain their actions during the Civil War. Those who served in the government's loyal forces and as neutral parties were praised while those who served in the insurgency were admonished from the throne. Division was apparent between even the former members of the loyalist and neutral forces as the Lord Wrath, Darth Azu'lae and Dark Councilor, Darth Asavian, traded subtle verbal jabs at one another's position. Dark Councilor, Darth Asavian, was among the leaders who served "with distinction" leading forces under the late Imperial Regent. The Lord Wrath, Darth Azu'lae, was also given high praises as the leader of the mission to rescue the Lord Emperor Arestenax along with Dark Councilor, Darth Ryshias and Grand Inquisitor, Darth Jaudulis. Praetor Kaldar was also praised for keeping the government functioning while the Imperial Regent executed the war effort alongside Darth Andrekios, Darth Zaarin and Darth Asavian. TERRORIST ATTACKS SITH IMPERIUM SECONDARY ACADEMY ''By Sarion Sev, SIT Frontline Correspondent DROMUND KAAS -- Smoke was seen billowing from the site of the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy as what is being dubbed by Imperium authorities as a terrorist attack had been committed there. Numerous eyewitnesses report that Darth Knoxus, former blade of Lord Empress S'rahnia, was responsible for the attack. "This attack by Darth Knoxus, while unfortunate, is minor in nature. There are no casualties and the Academy will be in operation relatively soon." Said Lord Almar Tayeth a spokesman for the Sith Imperium Ministry of Sith Philosophy and Education. The Sith Imperium Times can confirm that no deaths resulted from the attack though Her Honor, Darth Ray'ak, Dark Councilor, Minister of Sith Philosophy and Education, High Priestess of the One Sith and Dark Lord of the Sith was pronounced missing in action. Additionally, several citizens were severly injured and were reported in serious but stable condition. As of the writing of this report, Darth Ray'ak has been found by Lord Bellava and Darth Erasis. She has resumed her post as Headmistress of the Academy, High Priestess and Dark Councilor. EMPEROR CONDUCTS WEDDING RITES MID LABOR, ASSISTS BIRTH ''By Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor'' VOSS KA ORBIT -- Her Excellency, Darth Azu'lae, Wrath of the Emperor went into labor immediately following a meeting of the High Council. Her and her fiance, Darth Jaudulis, Grand Inquisitor of the Sith Imperium were rushed to the medical bay. Wishing that his children to be not be born out of wed-lock the Grand Inquisitor requested that Emperor Salvatus perform marriage rites. His Majesty, the Emperor obliged in a private, rushed and intimate ceremony in the medical bay of the Sovereign. Moment's later the Lord Wrath gave birth to twins. His Majesty, Darth Salvatus, the Emperor assisted with the birth performing a complicated medical precedure with the Force. "His Majesty's ability with the force on both the macro and micro level is something to behold." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace spokesperson. "His Majesty was only so happen to help with the delivery as the Lord Wrath who has now served two sovereigns of the Sith Imperium is considered a part of his extended family." The two infants, a boy and a girl were named Candor and Aliyah. DIPLOMATIC MESS ON KORRIBAN AS DARTH ZAVIK RAISES A LEGION ''By Venter Moss, SIT Foreign Affairs Correspondent KORRIBAN -- The Treaty of Dromund Kaas was tested recently as Imperium and Imperial forces nearly clashed in orbit over Korriban. The Treaty, which provides for free travel of citizens of the Imperium and Empire and non-aggression between the two governments does not provide for deployment of large numbers of naval or land forces on the sovereign territory of either nation. Darth Zavik, which the Sith Imperium believes is the name of the spirit inhabiting Darth Knoxus brought Imperium Forces to Korriban as the ancient Dark Lord successfully attempted to resurrect the "Fallen Legion". Imperium forces were unsuccessful in preventing the resurrection and Darth Zavik and his legion fled the scene. Chief among the reasons that the Imperium was unable to put a stop to the ritual was the presence of no less than nine Imperial warships which restrained the Imperium's ability to attack and engage the threat. His Honor, Dark Councilor Darth Ryshias had prepared to utilize the Imperium's Dark Reaper weapon when Admiral Vetran of the Sith Imperial Navy ordered that the weapon be retired citing the Treaty of Dromund Kaas. His Honor, Dark Councilor Darth Erasis managed to keep the two fleets from engaging in acts of war and abiding by the tenuous treaty between the two galactic powers. "The Empire's shortsightedness in this matter is part and parcel to why the Sith Imperium exists." Said Lord Natreaus Bedonos an expert on foreign policy and international security. "While our Emperor and his forces were engaged in an operation that would neutralize a mutual threat, the prideful Empire saw only the incursion on their territory. We now have a rogue Dark Lord of the Sith and a legion of his follewers at large and preparing to strike against the Imperium and possibly the Empire as well." His Majesty, Darth Salvatus, Emperor of the Sith Imperium was said to turn personal attention to the matter appearing at a crucial moment. "There was this large boulder that was going to kill us all and out of nowhere the Emperor stops it from crushing everyone." Said Sergeant Illiues Temz from aboard the Reckoning's Marine detachment. The rogue forces, or the Fallen Legion as they refer to themselves apparently fled to Belsalvis and captured Darth Rey'a in the process. ON BELSALVIS A SMALL VICTORY ''By Tham Seenzae, SIMCOM Senior Correspondent BELSALVIS -- The Dark Reaper, a weapon project under the supervision of His Honor, Dark Councilor Darth Ryshias the minister of Science, Labor and Technology, was tested against the Fallen Legion during a skirmish with Imperium forces on Belsalvis. Though the leaders of the Fallen Legion were able to escape, including Darth Knoxus while still inhabited by Darth Zarik, many of the Legion's rank and filed where destroyed in the subsequent attack by the Dark Reaper. Additionally, Darth Rey'a was recovered after heavy fighting with Legion forces. "While the overall mission objectives of the Belsalvis campaign may not have been achieved with the complete destruction of Legion forces," Said Retired Marine General Takarn Daeus. "Our Imperium forces have successful iradicated the majority of the Legion's rank and file and their leaders are on the run. Additionally, with the successful test of the Dark Reaper the Emperor has another weapon in his Arsenal to combat this threat. In a war of attrition we can afford to wait where the Legion cannot." Regardless of the victory many in the Imperium were alarmed by the Legion's one time slicing of the holonet. The ominous message claimed the Legion would grow and that they were "The true meaning of Sith." "Claiming perfection and that they are the true meaning of being Sith is both deluded and heretical." Said Lord Almar Tayeth, A spokesman for the Ministry of Sith Philosophy and Education. "In the grand scheme of things, the Legion is a relatively small fish playing with sharks. The forces of His Majesty, the Emperor and the greater strength and unity of the One Sith Order shall crush the Legion as soon as they muster the courage to engage us directly. As of yet, while Legion forces have engaged Imperium Forces they have not gained major victories and have routinely fled from the scene of even their minor victories.